


Signs of an Officer

by Featherhead



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Spider has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: A collection of Signas drabbles.





	1. "I like a little coffee with my sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are set in the same universe as Mercenary Sniper, Tease, and Trick Shot, and are posted in no chronological order.

Signas sighed softly and stretched hard, before sending his weapon into data storage and exiting the practice room. He made his way down the dimly lit corridors of the base, enjoying the quiet of the early dawn hours. Most everyone else was still asleep, taking the opportunity to get what rest they could during the time when the night-loving Irregulars were scurrying for shelter from the sun, and the daytime Irregulars had yet to become active.  
  
The High Commander raised a brow when he spotted Dynamo sneaking about down a hall, making a mental note to be wary until he learned what mischief the mercenary was up to. He wasn't too bothered, however; Dynamo's usual targets tended to be Lifesaver, or X and Zero. Signas himself rarely had to worry, though it paid to be cautious, to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.  
  
Heading into the cafeteria, Signas nodded a greeting to Lifesaver as the medic exited, and smirked at the growl he got in response. He didn't envy whoever had the day's first appointment in the medbay if Lifesaver was growling already. Particularly if he was Dynamo's target.  
  
Signas would have to be sure to avoid Lifesaver if that was the case, having no wish to face the cantankerous medic's wrath again this week.  
  
Making his way to the coffee station, he poured himself a mug, then peered around the station for the container of sugar. Not seeing it, he glanced around the cafeteria.  
  
"Ah, there it is," he murmured to himself, spotting it on one of the tables where someone had left it.  
  
He headed over, lifting the container's lid and nodding to himself when he saw the level was satisfactory. He then proceeded to spoon a positively indecent amount of sugar into his coffee before lifting the mug to take a drink.  
  
"Um...sir?"  
  
Signas paused, mug halfway to his mouth, and blinked to see Axl standing nearby, giving him an awed stare.  
  
"What?" the High Commander asked, as if this was the most normal thing in the world, and took a sip. "I like a little coffee with my sugar."


	2. "Wanna dance?"

Signas frowned in concentration as he watched the distant wall of the training room, his double beam saber glowing brightly in the pre-dawn darkness. He waited, reinforced musculature primed for immediate response the moment the battle program began.  
  
A brief spark of light, then a laser shot from one of the apertures in the wall.  
  
He brought his weapon up to deflect the laser, and the series of lasers that followed. Then he twisted to the side, saber spinning as he blocked the lasers that came from his left, then his right, then from behind him.  
  
The lasers came faster, from random directions now. He twisted and and turned, weapon spinning and flashing as he blocked and deflected each one in a complicated dance of light.  
  
It was almost too easy; he knew the pre-set patterns well after years of doing this every morning. He had to expend very little effort to keep up with the program, even set at its hardest settings.  
  
Suddenly the lasers stopped coming with the buzz of an abort command, and his head snapped toward the doorway to see Zero standing there, mouth curved in a smirk that bared his fangs.  
  
"Wanna dance?" the blonde Hunter purred in challenge, drawing his own beam saber and stepping into the room.  
  
Signas smirked himself and straightened into a ready stance. "Bring it on," he replied.  
  
Training with droids and computers was fine for keeping the body in shape, but an opponent that could change tactics and come up with something on the fly was _much_ better at keeping the wits in shape.


	3. "I can't do this anymore."

Signas looked over the day's reports, signing off on those that needed it, setting aside others to be filed later. He frowned as he came to the list of new Hunters, troubled by how short it was. Recruitment was at an all-time low lately; support for the Irregular Hunters was waning, particularly with the hits the organization had taken during the last Irregular Uprisings.  
  
The High Commander sighed softly and gazed at his desk. Vigilante groups were starting to gain popularity recently, and though some were proving effective, their methods were questionable at best.  
  
Something had to be done, but he was at a loss as to what it could be. The Hunters' metaphorical hands were tied, as any attempt to take action against the vigilantes could start a civil war that could turn rather nasty.  
  
...perhaps he should consult with the First for suggestions on how to deal with the situation.  
  
The door chiming drew him sharply from his thoughts and he lifted his head.  
  
"Enter," he called.  
  
The door opened, and X stepped inside, looking rather somber.  
  
"X," Signas greeted the elder Hunter, relieved to see him. Perhaps he had some ideas. "What can I do for you?"  
  
X came to a stop in front of the desk, sighing softly. "Sir...I can't do this any more."  
  
The High Commander blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"I can't do this any more," X repeated quietly. "The fighting...the killing...I _can't_."  
  
Signas took a slow breath, releasing it just as slowly as he firmly tamped down the maelstrom of emotions that tried to rise up. "What will you do?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I want to pursue a more peaceful means of ending the constant fighting."  
  
"I see." Signas lowered his eyes a fraction, thinking over the request, such as it was.  
  
He couldn't see any good coming from this; the Hunters would be effectively crippled with X gone, and he predicted recruitment would drop even further. But he respected X too much to deny him this.  
  
"...very well," Signas finally said with a faint smile. "I wish you luck in your endeavors, X. We will miss you."  
  
The elder Hunter smiled faintly in obvious relief and nodded once before turning to leave.  
  
Signas watched X leave, and as soon as the door closed behind him, his smile faded. Letting out a heavy sigh, he rubbed his face with both hands, before giving in to the temptation to bury his face in his hands, allowing himself this moment of weakness as he feared for the future.


	4. "That's a good look for you."

Signas sighed as his hat was snatched off his head the moment he entered his office, his own hand lashing out automatically to grab the thief's hat before he could eel out of reach.  
  
The retaliatory hat theft got a laugh. "Damn, Sig, you got some reflexes~"  
  
Signas smiled tolerantly. "With as often as you do this, Spider, it's become habit."  
  
The bounty hunter chuckled and sauntered away from his spot by the door, knowing Signas' gaze was following him as he twirled the Hunter's hat on a finger. "Habit, huh? I wonder what else has become habit," he drawled with a grin, leaning a hip against the desk, studying the Hunter's hat.  
  
Signas' eyes narrowed, grip tightening on the bounty hunter's hat. "Whatever you do to my hat, I will do to yours," he warned.  
  
Spider's eyes flicked up to the Hunter, grin turning sly. "That so? Well, then." He shifted to lean back against the desk, settling the Hunter's hat on his head, peering at Signas from under the brim.  
  
The Hunter blinked, trading ire for interest as he eyed the display. "...that's a good look for you."  
  
"Glad you approve~"  
  
Signas' eyes dropped to the bounty hunter's hat in his hands, then he lifted it to place it on his own head.  
  
"That's a good look for _you_ ," Spider all but purred, eyes closing halfway over a lazy grin.  
  
"Glad you approve," Signas retorted dryly with a smirk, stalking toward the bounty hunter.  
  
Spider chuckled low, tilting his head back to look up at the taller Reploid. "You after somethin', Sig?"  
  
Signas' eyes narrowed, a low mechanical growl rumbling in his chest as he looked down at the bounty hunter. Then he lunged forward, hand fisting in violet hair and yanking back, lips crashing down on the other Reploid's in a harsh, biting kiss.  
  
The bounty hunter gasped into the kiss, eyes sliding closed, hands bracing against the taller Reploid's chest for support. He gasped again as Signas jerked away just as suddenly, almost falling backward onto the desk before he caught himself.  
  
Signas smirked as Spider blinked at him in dazed confusion, smirk stretching into a wicked grin as the shorter Reploid's expression twisted into a huff in realization.  
  
"I'm afraid I have work that must be done, Spider."  
  
"Fuckin' tease."  
  
"Hello, pot. I'm kettle."  
  
Spider made a rude noise and straightened up, making a show of dusting himself off. "Tonight then?"  
  
"Barring any surprise Uprisings or Benny Hill chase scenes through the base."  
  
The bounty hunter chuckled, reaching for Signas' hat. He paused, fingers at the brim, then grinned and was out the window before Signas could do more than blink.  
  
"Wha- _Spider_!" Signas rushed to the window, but Spider was already long gone.  
  
Growling quietly, the Hunter brought a fist down on the sill, then turned back to his office. Stomping toward a rack by the door, he removed Spider's hat and started to hang it on one of the hooks.  
  
Paused.  
  
Then he smirked, replaced the hat on his head, and moved to his desk to start work.  
  
Now to see how long before anyone noticed.


	5. "You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells."

Signas sighed softly as he entered his quarters, keying the lock to 'do not disturb' before dismissing the heavy battle armor he wore on duty. His shift had ended fifteen minutes ago, and Zero was under orders not to disturb him for anything less than an emergency, under threat of being hung from the roof by his hair. The High Commander was looking forward to enjoying the rest of his night.  
  
Unbuttoning his uniform jacket, he removed it and hung it on a hook by the door. Heading to his favorite chair, he was in the process of removing his shirt when the vid-comm beeped.  
  
 _Damn_.  
  
"Answer," he called, the device trilling acknowledgement.  
  
A moment later, the screen flashed to life, revealing Dynamo's grinning face. "Hey, Sig!"  
  
Signas rolled his eyes, the gesture hidden in his shirt as he tugged it off. "Hello, Dynamo," he sighed, ignoring the mercenary's wolf whistle. "What do you want?"  
  
"I found a treasure and I was wondering if you wanted a share in it~"  
  
The High Commander frowned at the screen, absently folding his shirt neatly to place on an end table. "You want to share a treasure with the Hunters?"  
  
"No, just you."  
  
"Just me? It's not illegal, is it?"  
  
"Not at all! Unless finding something valuable while on a walk at the beach is illegal~"  
  
Signas rolled his eyes again, making no effort to hide it this time as he took a seat, reaching for a book he'd been meaning to read. "You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells."  
  
"They also pick up ambergris if they find it~"  
  
Signas paused in opening the book, blinking at the smugly grinning mercenary on the screen. "Ambergris? You found _ambergris_?"  
  
"Yup! You wanna share in the profits or not?"  
  
"Nevermind the profits, do you know what that means?"  
  
"Duh. It means some whales survived. Which means biologists and perfume companies are gonna be competing big time for it~"  
  
Signas blinked again, then frowned as something occurred to him. "Wait, why are you making the offer to _me_ , and not any of your other partners in crime?"  
  
"Cedar wants nothing to do with it, and Spider looked ready to hurl when I asked him. And Vava told me I was disgusting and walked off."  
  
The High Commander chuckled softly. "Very well. Half?"  
  
"Seventy-thirty."  
  
"Hm. Sixty-forty?"  
  
"Fifty-five-forty-five!"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Dynamo cackled. "Great! Pleasure doing business with you, Sig~" He gave a playful salute before the screen went blank, the device blipping quietly to indicate call ended.  
  
Signas chuckled softly and shook his head. The things he let himself be talked into sometimes...


	6. "No." Or...?

Signas was waiting when the transport returned from picking X, Zero, and Axl up from the remains of the Babel orbital elevator. He was patient as they tumbled down the gangplank, shoving and laughing in the way of people relieved that a major catastrophe had been averted. He couldn't deny them this, though he was anxious to hear the details of events.  
  
He returned their greetings, inviting them to his office so they could rest and refuel while they recounted what had happened.  
  
Once inside his office, he was polite enough to wait while they caught their metaphorical breath, making small talk and smiling at their familiar banter. He wouldn't say he hadn't been worried for them, when he'd heard Redips had announced their deaths. It was a relief to see them here, alive.  
  
It was X who finally got down to business. "You'll be wanting our verbal reports now, sir?"  
  
"Yes, please," the High Commander murmured.  
  
He listened quietly as they began, giving his full attention, until a particular bit of information sent a lance of dismay through his core.  
  
"Wait." He held up a hand to halt the blue Hunter's report. "You said Spider...sacrificed himself?"  
  
 _Spider was dead?_  
  
X blinked at the question. "Well...we thought Redips-"  
  
"I don't care about Redips right now," Signas interrupted, voice sharper than he'd intended. "What happened to Spider?"  
  
All three Hunters were staring at him now, with varying degrees of surprise and confusion.  
  
After a long pause, X finally spoke again, tone uncertain. "He sacrificed himself, sir. He blew himself and Ancientus up to take down the barrier so the rest of us could escape. We...when we left, his core was going critical...there was nothing we could do for him..."  
  
Signas closed his eyes, head bowing slightly, a painful coldness settling into his internals.  
  
"...Sir?"  
  
He opened his eyes again, lifting his head to meet the gazes of the three Hunters- X's concerned, Zero's carefully blank, Axl's wide.  
  
He took a slow breath and released it. "Forgive me. Please continue."  
  
The three Hunters exchanged glances, and after a long moment, X continued his report.  
  
Signas only half-heard it, mind distracted. He was certain they knew it, too, but as they didn't comment on it, he wasn't inclined to bring it up himself.  
  
Eventually they finished their reports and fell silent, X watching Signas with quiet sympathy, Axl fidgeting beside him, Zero lost in thought with a faint frown.  
  
X opened his mouth to speak, but Signas cut him off.  
  
"Thank you, Hunters. Dismissed."  
  
Zero stood without a word, grabbing X's arm and dragging the blue Hunter out before he could protest.  
  
Axl stood to follow them, hesitated, then turned back to the High Commander. "Sir? Um...here." He pulled something from his armor and placed it on the desk, then hurried after the elder Hunters.  
  
Signas stared at the item for several moments, before picking it up.  
  
It was a playing card. The Ace of Spades.  
  
Spider's favorite card.  
  
Signas closed his eyes briefly, gripping the card tightly, then stood and went to the door. He set the lock, keying it to 'do not disturb'- not that he thought X and Zero would allow anyone disturb him at the moment- and moved to the window, gazing out into the darkness.  
  
Spider was dead.  
  
The younger Reploid had always told him that a bounty hunter's luck had to run dry some time, but Signas hadn't been expecting Spider's luck to run out so soon. Or like this.  
  
Logically, Signas couldn't blame Spider for making the sacrifice. He was even grateful for it.  
  
But logic didn't ease the increasing pain.  
  
Unbidden, memories surfaced, and he couldn't bring himself to stop them.  
  
Spider's laughter. That roguish, taunting grin of his that was equal parts infuriating and intriguing. The way his eyes would close halfway, over a lazy half-smile, when he was content. The way he'd stomp around in an angry half-circle, fists waving over his head like an angry toddler when he ranted about his creator's stubbornness.  
  
The way he made Signas feel.  
  
The High Commander sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting his forehead thunk against the glass.  
  
"Damn you, Spider..." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a surprise. It started out as one prompt, then swung toward another. Can anyone guess what the other one is? :)


	7. "I think we need to talk."

Signas groaned faintly as he slowly made his way from the medbay, rubbing at the fresh weld marks on his armor that his self-repair hadn't yet integrated. When he'd been told he'd be getting combat training from Commander Zero, he hadn't expected his first week of it would consist of 'sink or swim.'  
  
He'd swum, so far. Sometimes just barely.  
  
Thank goodness the new Medical Control Officer was so skilled with repairs, cantankerous growling notwithstanding.  
  
At least he had a few days off from combat training. And Commander X wasn't taking him out for more social training until after that, so the next few days were blissfully his. He hoped to spend most of them recharging, but he doubted his subroutines would let him be idle that long.  
  
Keying open the door to his temporary quarters, he stepped inside-  
  
-and stopped short at the sight of an unfamiliar robot inside.  
  
"Hello, Signas," the robot greeted him, one corner of his mouth quirked slightly in a vague smirk, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades.  
  
Signas blinked slowly once. "Do I know you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." He considered a moment, scanning the strange robot briefly- dark clothing, dark hair, the only spot of color a bright yellow scarf, no visible weapons- then he moved forward enough so the door could close behind him.  
  
He was no fool, however. Just because he didn't detect any weapons on the stranger, it didn't mean he was harmless. He had to be rather highly skilled to be able to enter the Irregular Hunter Headquarters undetected, let alone hacking the door lock without setting off any alarms.  
  
Still, he hadn't made any hostile overtures yet, so Signas was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. But he remained cautious.  
  
"You have some business with me, I assume."  
  
The robot's smirk widened fractionally. "Brilliant deduction."  
  
Sarcasm. _Lovely_.  
  
Still, it clued Signas in that this was a test.  
  
And it narrowed down the stranger's possible identity.  
  
"...You're Blues."  
  
The smirk curved into a pleased smile. "You're certainly quicker than most other bots I've dealt with."  
  
Somehow that felt like an insult, though Signas didn't let that show. "If you are here for what I suspect you are, I'm afraid I must decline. I'm not certain I could handle it on top of the training I'm already going through."  
  
Blues chuckled quietly. "That's a first." He tilted his head slightly, smile turning sly and challenging. "Actually, I have other plans for you, Signas. You've impressed me so far that you have the potential to be a pivotal figure for the future, who could succeed where your predecessors failed. You have the potential to be the leader the Hunters need to keep them alive. And honest."  
  
Signas blinked, intrigued, but still cautious. Blues was known as the master manipulator, after all. "What are you getting at?" he asked carefully.  
  
Blues smirked as if he knew he had Signas hooked- and with as old and canny as he was, he likely did know. "I think we need to talk."


	8. "Permission to shoot him." "Permission denied. Reluctantly."

Signas followed Zero down to the holding cells, able to hear the shouting even at this distance. He wasn't certain leaving Axl alone to watch the prisoner was a good idea, but a glance at the blonde Hunter walking calmly beside him made him keep his opinion to himself. Zero did know Axl better than Signas did, all things considered.  
  
They were entering the cell block now, and the shouting was clearer now. From the sounds of it, it was only the prisoner shouting, hurling abuse and insults at his guard. Signas winced internally at some of the nastier ones he heard, and as they rounded a corner, he could see Axl standing calmly further down the corridor, facing the cell at the end of the row.  
  
Signas had to commend the young Hunter's patience.  
  
Axl looked over as they approached, a strained grin on his face, one eyebrow twitching. "Sir. Commander."  
  
Signas nodded a response to the greeting, before turning toward the prisoner. He only blinked when the abuse and insults were sent his way. They were rather creative, though crude.  
  
And _annoying_ , delivered in a voice that seemed designed to grate on the ears as well as the nerves.  
  
"Permission to shoot him," Axl muttered beside Signas, making Zero snerk quietly.  
  
"Permission denied. Reluctantly."


	9. "You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what you're doing here."

"Hey."  
  
Signas jerked to his feet at the voice behind him, making a sidestep-turn to face the threat, a weapon already in hand and activated.  
  
Perched halfway through the open window was the last Reploid the High Commander wanted to see, now or any time.  
  
"You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what you're doing here, Vava." He didn't waste time wondering how the Irregular had gotten so close to the base, or how he'd known where Signas' office was. That wasn't important. How to get Vava to leave with a minimum of death and bloodshed was.  
  
The Irregular growled, clearly not liking the situation any better than Signas did. "I need your help."  
  
" _My_ help?"  
  
"I lost contact with Dynamo and can't find him anywhere. The last I heard, he was with Spider and their sniper friend."  
  
Signas paused, torn. "Why do you need _my_ help?"  
  
"You can keep the arachnophobic brat from trying to attack me. And I'll sit on the damn sniper to keep _him_ from trying to attack _you_."  
  
The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "...very well," he replied slowly. "I will meet you at these coordinates."  
  
Vava grunted, making a note of the coordinates before leaving without another word.  
  
Signas took a slow breath and released it. Spider was going to owe him immensely for forcing him to work with Vava.


	10. You want me to do WHAT?"

Signas stared at the scowling Reploid in front of him.  
  
"You want me to do _what_?"  
  
Lifesaver growled. "I _said_ , I want you to deal with the annoyingus interruptus and get him out of my hair! I have work to do, and I can't get it done with him bothering me!"  
  
"Er..." Signas glanced at the source of the medic's ire, feeling his face heat up in a faint blush as his mind immediately went to his first meeting with the shorter Reploid.  
  
The subject of the conversation just smirked at them, arms crossed as he leaned against a counter, plainly enjoying the situation.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with him?!" Signas hissed, voice low with horror and embarrassment.  
  
"I don't _care_! Sic him on Zero, sic Zero on him, throw him off the roof, be horribly kinky together, whatever! Just do it away from me!" So saying that, the medic spun on his heel and stormed into his office.  
  
Signas stared after him, sure that his face was redder than a tomato now. A low chuckle off to his side drew his attention, and he slowly turned his head toward the shorter Reploid.  
  
"The medic goes _rawr_ ~" the other Reploid chuckled, letting his hands drop to his sides as he straightened up. Still smirking, he sauntered toward the High Commander. "So, Sig. You gonna do what the good doctor orders?"  
  
Signas resisted the impulse to give ground to the approaching Reploid, mentally promising revenge on Lifesaver for putting him into this situation.  
  
And he suddenly realized he didn't even know the Reploid's name. "I...S-sir-"  
  
"Spider."  
  
Signas blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm Spider." The other Reploid reached up to tip his hat, smirk taunting. "It's a _pleasure_ ~"


	11. "You look like an open autopsy."

Signas made his way to the medbay, intending to stop by to check on Zero, the blonde Hunter having come back from a mission half-dead and mangled. Again. Stepping through the door that opened automatically for him, he glanced around for Lifesaver before spotting the medic working on something over by the counter.  
  
Satisfied he wouldn't be interrupting anything, the High Commander moved to the med-berth the blonde Hunter's frame lay on, expecting he would be in medical stasis. So he was surprised when Zero's remaining eye opened at his approach, mouth curving into a weak, tired grin in recognition.  
  
Signas smiled wryly back, surveying the red Reploid's frame. "You look like an open autopsy," he murmured.  
  
"Shoulda seen th' other guy," Zero rasped with a breathy chuckle that hissed from the cracks in his ventilation systems.  
  
The High Commander chuckled quietly himself. "Yes, I imagine he's not doing too well himself right now. If there's anything left of him."  
  
"Candyman's still working on my arm?"  
  
Signas looked toward the medic. "Is that what he's working on? I couldn't tell; he's got parts scattered all over the counter."  
  
"My leg's somewhere over there." The blonde Hunter gestured vaguely toward a worktable with his still-intact hand, before letting it drop back down.  
  
"Yes, that's you all over."  
  
Zero huffed a sound that was part laugh, part pain. "Don't make me laugh, dammit. Hurts."  
  
"I apologize." Signas smiled ruefully, resting a hand on the blonde Hunter's head. "You should rest. The repairs will seem much quicker then."  
  
The blonde Hunter rumbled a raspy purr at the contact. "Gonna keep X at bay? Don't need Candyman mangling him for being annoying."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly. "Of course. I have some free time, so I'll stand watch for a while."  
  
"Mn. Thanks, Sig," Zero mumbled, voice growing floaty and staticy as he let himself shut down.  
  
Signas smiled faintly, then shifted to stand watch over his friend and mentor.


	12. Injustice Rectified

"So, you're Doc Cain's last creation, huh?"  
  
Signas stiffened at the familiar voice that greeted him the moment his office door opened. Keeping his expression neutral, he studied the grinning mercenary lounging lazily on his desk like some ridiculous human pin-up. "Dynamo," he returned politely enough. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
He recalled X and Zero's reports about their encounters with the mercenary, so he knew the Reploid's seeming amiability was no indication of non-hostility. Dynamo's attack on the Irregular Hunter headquarters to draw them out was proof enough of that.  
  
Dynamo sat up from his sprawl, leaning back on his hands, propping one foot on the opposite knee. "I've been hearing a lot of rumors about the Hunters' fearless leader. But the one that interested me the most is that you're Cain's last legacy~"  
  
Signas raised an eyebrow. "I take it you have something against Doctor Cain?"  
  
The mercenary's grin took on a vaguely malicious cant. "You could say that."  
  
Signas mulled over that, connecting it to what he already knew about the mercenary and related events. "...you have some vendetta against him that resulted in the Eurasia catastrophe."  
  
"Ooh, you _are_ quick on the uptake! No wonder my old man likes you~"  
  
"Am I to assume you wish to take this vendetta out on me, in Doctor Cain's absence?"  
  
"Pfft." Dynamo shifted to wave a hand dismissively. "Nah, my old man would kill me if I killed one of his pet projects. So you're reasonably safe from me."  
  
"How reassuring," the Hunter murmured dryly, earning a broad fang-filled grin from the mercenary. "Dare I ask how you got past security? Or is that a stupid question?"  
  
Dynamo let his foot fall to the floor with a thump and stood with a dark smirk. "I really have nothing against the Irregular Hunters, you know?" he said, sauntering around the office to look around or poke at things. "Good mechs, if a little lacking in the common sense department. Imagine, they forget to revoke the clearance of former members after they leave, whether it's going Irregular or defecting, simply because they're supposedly dead. You're lucky the likes of Sigma or Vava haven't figured that out yet."  
  
Signas stared, as everything suddenly clicked. How Dynamo had known just where to hit the base to cause the most chaos and the least damage. How Dynamo had known the comm access codes to contact the Hunters directly, rather than over one of the general channels. How Dynamo had known exactly how to needle X and Zero regarding Hunter policies.  
  
 _Because he had been a Hunter._  
  
"Why exactly are you here?" Signas asked quietly. "Surely not just to inform me of the hole in security."  
  
"Well, that depends on you, Sig." The mercenary turned away from the picture on the wall he'd been examining, smiling at the High Commander. "I'm here to offer a...unique opportunity."  
  
"You know well enough that policy forbids the hiring of mercenaries."  
  
"But _not_ informants~"  
  
The High Commander blinked, quick to jump on the opportunity. "...an informant would be invaluable at this point in time."  
  
The mercenary chuckled. "You understand it comes with a condition, however. There are certain Reploids and groups that I'm not going to betray."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Dynamo smirked and turned toward the window, taking a few steps toward it before pausing to look over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on that new vigilante group, Red Alert. Their new wonderbrat bears watching."  
  
"Why him specifically?"  
  
Dynamo didn't answer immediately, walking to the window and swinging a leg over the sill. He gave the High Commander an unreadable look. "He's my brother." Then he was flipping out of the window and vanishing in a teleport in mid-air.  
  
Signas stared at the spot where Dynamo had been, rubbing his chin. Then he moved to his computer and searched through the records before pulling up the file he was after, humming thoughtfully as he stared at the screen.  
  
Name: Dynamo  
Hunter ID: 21283150032  
Class: SA  
Rank: Unit Commander, 2nd Blade Division  
Status: Irregular, destroy on sight  
Reason: Inciting a group of his fellow unit members to attack humans in illegal fighting ring  
Officer making order: Doctor Robert Cain  
  
After a moment, Signas entered his access code, finger hovering over the backspace key. Then he hit the key several times, typed rapidly for a moment, and saved the changes.  
  
Status: Retired  
Reason: False accusations by previous High Commander  
Officer making order: Signas  
Note: Records are sealed at the highest clearance level  
  
Smiling faintly in satisfaction, Signas closed the file and sat back in his chair, sending a comm to Alia to have the navigators go through the records and revoke clearance for all former Hunters, save Hunter ID 21283150032.


	13. "You didn't just say that."

X stared the the mercenary grinning back at him, eyebrow twitching. "Permission to shoot him," he asked evenly, eliciting a bark of laughter from Dynamo.  
  
Signas blinked and looked at the blue Hunter beside him. "You didn't just say that."  
  
"I did, and I'll say it again."  
  
"Aw, X!" Dynamo chortled. "I get the feeling you don't like me~"  
  
X smiled tightly at the mercenary. "Something about you makes me want to commit acts of extreme violence."  
  
Dynamo cackled in response. "Looks like I bring out the best in you, then~"  
  
"Dynamo, one more word, and I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" the mercenary taunted, leaning in to bring himself eye-level with X with a broad fang-filled grin. "Huh? You gonna do something? Or are you just gonna walk away and let the 'evil mercenary' cause havoc?"  
  
Signas calmly caught X by the scruff when the blue Hunter lunged at Dynamo, the mercenary dancing out of reach of grabbing hands with a laugh. "That is quite enough, both of you. Dynamo, finish your business here and please leave. X, _calm down_."  
  
Dynamo smirked at the blue Hunter, clearly pleased with himself that X was growling low at him. Then, promptly dismissing the blue Hunter, he looked at Signas to make his report.


	14. "You forgot to say the magic word."

"No."  
  
Blues paused what he was doing, head turning toward the young Reploid calmly looking at him. "No?" he repeated, one eyebrow lifting.  
  
"No," the young Reploid confirmed.  
  
Blues turned toward him, putting his fists on his hips, mouth quirking in a faint smirk. "Are you sassing me?"  
  
"No."  
  
The elder bot grinned faintly. "What are you, a toddler?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
A faint smirk, there and gone. "No."  
  
Blues chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Fine, I'll bite. Why won't you do it?"  
  
Signas slowly smiled sweetly. "You forgot to say the magic word."  
  
That got an actual laugh from the elder bot, head thrown back and eyes half-closed, at having one of his own tricks turned back on him.


	15. "Oh, c'mon, you would have murdered that guy, too."

"..."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What?! He deserved it! He was annoyin'!"  
  
"..."  
  
"...oh, c'mon, you would have murdered that guy, too, Sig."  
  
"Perhaps, but he was not part of the objective, Spider."  
  
"Whatever. Try again?"  
  
"Yes. And this time, try not to kill the paladin. We need him for the quest."  
  
"That's _real_ funny comin' from _you_ , Mr. 'I kill all the merchants and steal their wares'."  
  
"I do _not_."  
  
"You killed the last twenty we came across!"  
  
"I didn't kill the weapons merchant!"  
  
"Only because he killed you first and ruined your chance to become a lich rogue!"  
  
"...that's entirely beside the point."  
  
"It is _not_ \- ow! Leggo, you fucker! Stop messin' up my hair!"  
  
"Not until you concede my point."  
  
"Ow _ow_ _**ow**_! Fuck you! That fuckin' hur- _what're you doin'_?! No no nono _nonononoSTOP! Signas, don't you **daaaaaaugh!**_ "


	16. "You like this?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. _**Fuckow**_."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly at Spider's complaints, continuing to massage his injured shoulder, the bounty hunter seated between Signas' legs on the bed. "You were warned repeatedly not to do that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The bounty hunter hissed sharply and almost pulled away as a particularly painful spot was prodded. "Already made a note not to play any more hunting games with Zero."  
  
"You're lucky all you got was a frozen shoulder when he threw you into that wall."  
  
" _He's_ lucky I missed with my throwin' cards."  
  
Signas rolled his eyes with a smile. "Try your arm again."  
  
Spider frowned at his arm, gingerly testing to see if it would move. His frown melted into a slightly pained smile as it responded, though sluggishly, muscle fibers protesting the movement. "Definitely on the mend. Self-repair should have it fixed up by mornin'. Thanks, Sig."  
  
"You're welcome." He eyed the bounty hunter's back in front of him, then he returned his hands to his shoulders to continue the massage, smiling as Spider promptly melted with a faint moan. "You like this?"  
  
"You know I do," Spider mumbled, head tilting forward.  
  
"Will you be heading back after this?"  
  
"Mm. And miss a chance to steal your bed?"  
  
The Hunter chuckled quietly. "You're certainly welcome to, after being such a patient patient."  
  
"Ugh. No puns or I'll smack you...if I can convince myself to move right now."  
  
Signas just laughed in response, knowing it wouldn't be very long at all before the bounty hunter would be relaxed enough to sleep.


	17. "With friends like you who needs enemies?"

Signas watched with quiet amusement, careful to stay still lest he draw attention, as Lifesaver blistered the air with comments about Zero, Zero's lineage, what Zero's creator had been on when he built Zero, and what Zero could go do with himself.  
  
It certainly wasn't helping that the blonde Hunter was just calmly taking the verbal abuse, smirking at the medic and driving him further into a frenzy.  
  
Really, it was a typical Tuesday afternoon, and it culminated as it usually did with a cackling Zero fleeing under a hail of whatever tools Lifesaver had at hand.  
  
Signas waited a moment before speaking, unable to resist saying dryly, "With friends like you who needs enemies?"  
  
He grinned as he ducked a flying wrench, quickly making his own escape as the medic shouted curses after him.


	18. "I didn't think he would take it as a challenge."

The door chimed that someone was requesting entry to Signas' office, and he absently called "Enter."  
  
He glanced up briefly, then did a double-take when he saw X's bemused expression. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, sir," the blue Hunter replied. He eyed the High Commander a moment, then asked dryly, "Is there any reason there's a sign outside your window that says 'Mercenary and Bounty Hunter Entrance Only'?"  
  
"There's a _what_?!" Signas lurched to his feet and went to the window, peering out to see that there was indeed a sign outside that said exactly that.  
  
Groaning quietly, he let his head hang a moment, then turned back to X, feeling his face heat up at the blue Hunter's raised eyebrow.  
  
"You're blushing, sir."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that." Signas sighed softly, mentally promising revenge on certain sneaky bounty hunters. "I mistakenly made a comment to Spider that I was thinking of hanging a sign outside the window that said 'Not an Entrance' after an...incident recently."  
  
X blinked, the other eyebrow raising to join the first. "'Mistakenly'?" he repeated.  
  
Signas flushed deeper. "I didn't think he would take it as a challenge."


	19. "I don't suppose you've got a blowtorch around here?"

Signas glanced up as Douglas wandered into his office, blinking as he watched the mechanic poke around. "Can I help you, Douglas?"  
  
The mechanic flipped his protective glasses up and looked at him. "I don't suppose you've got a blowtorch around here?"  
  
Signas blinked again. "...why are you looking for one? And what on earth makes you think I have one?"  
  
"One of the rookies was stupid and my blowtorch was an unfortunate victim, and I kind of really need one to finish today's repairs in the motor pool."  
  
The High Commander sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Third drawer in the green cabinet."  
  
Douglas grinned. "Awesome!" He scurried to the cabinet, rifling through the drawer for the blowtorch, then dashed from the office.


	20. "Please kill me."

Signas idly sipped some coffee, looking over the reports and maps spread out on the cafeteria table around him. It was somewhere around mid-morning, the initial wave of morning shift Hunters having trickled out for their duties, leaving only one or two stragglers who- like the High Commander- were taking their time to enjoy their wake-up routines.  
  
Some vague sense warned him with enough time to set his cup aside, just before a familiar weight dropped heavily on his shoulder to lean against him.  
  
"Mornin', Sig."  
  
"Good morning, Spider," Signas replied, reaching for his cup again now the danger of a spill was over. "Dare I ask what monumental event has occurred to lure you this deep into enemy territory?"  
  
The bounty hunter grinned at him. "You weren't in your office."  
  
"Mmhm. And how did you avoid the Hunters along the way from there to here?"  
  
"My secret~" A pause. "I snuck a look at one of the old man's maps while he was asleep."  
  
The High Commander chuckled quietly. "I always suspected he had some hidden somewhere."  
  
Spider echoed the quiet chuckle. "Not so hidden this time. You know that old-as-fuckin'-dirt calendar he's got?"  
  
Signas glanced up at him, blinking. "The one from the nineteen-nineties that's still on November with Rockman's birthday circled?"  
  
"That's the one. Turns out all the rest of the pages are maps of different places he considers important. I found out when I got bored enough to look through and see what other dates he'd marked."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Clever place to hide them."  
  
"If you say so." The bounty hunter fell silent then, peering at what Signas was working on, since the Hunter hadn't indicated it was anything classified. "...plottin' out Hunter patrols?"  
  
"Yes. There have been rumors of increased Irregular incursions in various places."  
  
Spider nodded slowly, studying the maps, then poked a finger at a couple locations. "Keep the Hunters away from here and here. And..." His finger hovered over the map again, then he grinned wryly and tapped another location. "And here. Got some pretty nasty mechadragons there. They pack enough lightnin' power to make even D run the other way."  
  
Signas nodded, marking the places on the map. He didn't ask why Spider wanted Hunters to stay away from the other two areas, trusting the bounty hunter had a good reason. He glanced up when someone sat across from him, then did a double-take and blinked when he saw X giving him a raised eyebrow and a very unamused look. "Can I help you, X?" he asked, aware of Spider smirking at the blue Hunter.  
  
X just stared at Signas without answering for a moment. Finally he said dryly, "How about the next time you make a late night of it in your quarters, you choose another wall?"  
  
Signas froze, eyes wide, face turning a brilliant shade of red while Spider collapsed into a nearby chair, clutching his stomach as he all but howled at the High Commander's expression.  
  
Then the High Commander groaned, covering his face with both hands. "Please kill me..."  
  
He was never going to hear the end of this.


	21. Bonus Fic - When I See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's been a long day without you, my friend_.  
>  _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_.  
>  _We've come a long way from where we began_.  
>  _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_.  
> 

"You need to lay low for a while."  
  
"I will. Just gotta see someone first."  
  
"Is it really that important?"  
  
"...yeah. Yeah, it's really that important."  
  
"Fine. Just don't go and get yourself killed again."  


* * *

Signas sighed heavily as he made his way to his quarters, having been chased out of his office by X with threats to dig out Doctor Cain's old cane if he didn't get some rest. The High Commander could admit he'd been overworking himself lately; it was a coping mechanism, and a most unhealthy one at that.  
  
But he couldn't really bring himself to care just yet.  
  
And it irritated him- irrationally so, he'd admit- whenever he caught Zero giving him that look of quiet understanding. At least the blonde Hunter had sense enough to keep his sympathy to himself.  
  
Entering his quarters, Signas set the lock, then dismissed his armor. Stretching hard, he groaned faintly as reinforced musculature protested the long hours he'd spent in one position.  
  
"Damn, Sig, you sure took your time comin' back here."  
  
Signas froze at the voice that floated from the darkness, eyes wide.  
  
Then the lamp on the desk flicked on, flooding the room with light, and Signas' jaw dropped as he stared at what the light revealed.  
  
Spider was slouched in the chair, feet propped up on the desk, grinning that familiar roguish, taunting grin of his, enjoying the High Commander's shock.  
  
"...Spider?"  
  
"No, it's fuckin' Sigma."  
  
Signas' mouth snapped shut, then he was moving before the thought crossed his mind that he even wanted to, eyes locked on the bounty hunter.  
  
Spider just kept grinning at him, only to jerk back, eyes wide, with a startled "Whoa!" when Signas shoved the desk away. The bounty hunter flailed as the chair started tipping back with his sudden movement, but a hand fisting in his shirt saved him from falling over. Not that he was given a chance to be grateful, as he was yanked to his feet and lips crashed into his in a harsh, bruising kiss. He grunted in surprise at the attack, then he moaned, clinging to the larger Reploid.  
  
Then Signas broke the kiss sharply, kicking the tipped-over chair out of the way, and shoved the bounty hunter against the wall.  
  
"Damn you, Spider."  
  
Spider chuckled breathlessly. "I get the feelin' I was missed~"  
  
" _Damn_ you. How could you do that to me?"  
  
The bounty hunter lifted his hands to rest on the ones fisted in his shirt. "There wasn't any other choice, Sig. You know that. Not even the old man could've figured another way out."  
  
The larger Reploid sighed, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest against Spider's. "I know," he murmured, grip finally softening under the bounty hunter's hands. "I _know_. And I do appreciate it. But..."  
  
"Hey." Spider smiled when the Hunter's eyes opened to look at him. "I'm alive again. The old man pulled another miracle from his ass. And I'm here now."  
  
Signas opened his mouth, paused, then shook his head and kissed the bounty hunter again, more gently this time.  
  
Spider hummed into the kiss, eyes sliding closed. He did none of his usual teasing to rile Signas up, for which Signas was grateful, the Hunter in no mood for it right now.  
  
Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Signas pulled the shorter Reploid away from the wall, turning his attention to Spider's jaw as he backed him toward the bed. The bounty hunter went willingly enough, letting himself be guided onto the bed, likely realizing how upset the Hunter had been at his death.  
  
It was slower than their usual encounters, but no less passionate, each taking the time to explore territory neither thought they'd see again. It was quieter as well, both too focused on the other to bother talking, the silence broken only by their quiet gasps and moans as they drove each other higher.  
  
Signas closed his eyes, pressing his face into Spider's neck to inhale the familiar spicy scent of the bounty hunter's favored cleanser, and finally was able to convince himself that this was real. That Spider truly was alive and here.  
  
He nuzzled the spot below Spider's ear, smiling at the bounty hunter's shiver beneath him. He nipped at the lobe, then whispered three damning words by his ear.  
  
Spider's eyes snapped open, only to slam shut a beat later, a shout torn from his throat, soon followed by Signas' groan of completion.  
  
Silence fell again, the only sound their harsh panting as they tried to catch their breath after their exertions, both reluctant to speak in the face of the Hunter's confession.  
  
Signas kept his face in Spider's neck, not regretting what he said, but he feared. He _feared_ , knowing Spider was a self-proclaimed hedonist, had attachments to others besides himself. Knew of that first relationship that had made the bounty hunter reluctant to form anything closer than friendship with benefits afterward.  
  
Abruptly Spider moved his shoulder, jostling Signas and forcing him to draw back to avoid another unpleasant jab under his chin.  
  
Signas met the ruby gaze, and he wasn't kept waiting long before Spider finally spoke.  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
The Hunter sighed softly. "Yes," he admitted quietly.  
  
Spider studied him a moment, expression betraying nothing.  
  
A knot of coldness settled itself somewhere in Signas' chest, anxiety roiling through his internals, as he waited.  
  
Finally the bounty hunter smiled softly, hooking a hand behind Signas' head to tug him into a gentle kiss. "Think I do, too," he murmured against the Hunter's lips. "My last thought was of you. And my first thought after my revival."  
  
The cold knot melted at those words, anxiety fading as he relaxed against the bounty hunter.  
  
He jerked slightly when Spider poked his side after a bit, then reluctantly shifted off the bounty hunter to settle beside him, reaching to tug the blankets up as the shorter Reploid pressed close. "I assume this means you intend to stay the night?" he asked, careful to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Spider replied, voice already growing muzzy as sleep stole in. "The old man's not expecting me back for a couple days anyway."  
  
Signas smiled, pressing a kiss to the bounty hunter's forehead. "Good night then, Spider," he murmured, arm settling around Spider's waist.  
  
"G'night, Sig..."  


* * *

Morning dawned, and for a brief, terrifying instant, Signas feared it had all been a dream when he woke to find Spider wasn't beside him.  
  
Then he saw the bounty hunter had merely shifted closer to the edge of the bed during the night, and he relaxed.  
  
Smiling faintly, he lay there a moment, just watching the bounty hunter sleep. For the first time in the months since Spider's death, he felt good.  
  
Eventually duty called, however, and the Hunter reluctantly got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Reploid. Moving to his closet, he reached for a clean uniform, only to pause.  
  
He looked back toward the bed, eyeing the way Spider was half-sprawled on his stomach, face smushed in the pillow, one arm dangling over the edge of the mattress.  
  
Signas reached for the comm instead, quietly pinging X to tell the elder Hunter he was taking the next two days off.  
  
Then he returned to the bed, leaning over to kiss Spider's shoulder as he slipped back under the covers.  
  
The bounty hunter stirred with a purr, turning his head to open one eye with a sleepy cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. "Good choice."  
  
Signas chuckled quietly and hooked an arm around him, tugging the unresisting bounty hunter close as he settled in to go back to sleep.


End file.
